


The Chosen: Her Angel

by coveredbyroses



Series: 2019 SPN Kink Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Rebekah seems to have lost her calm. She finds it in Michael.
Relationships: Michael!Dean/OFC
Series: 2019 SPN Kink Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Chosen: Her Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Chosen Series with Impala_Dreamer

Rebekah’s veins were buzzing with adrenaline. Her fingers shook, struggling to press her floor number in the elevator. The button finally lit up with a glow and she shuffled back to tip her head against the wall, wobbling a bit as she began to lift. Her face itched with drying blood and sweat, and she absently scratched at it, smearing the mess further across her cheek.

The kill was satisfying, and Rebekah felt a fresh hot surge at the memory of plunging her blade into the businessman’s heart. The former hunter knew she should feel guilt over it, should feel sad for his wife and daughter, but the man had another family no one knew about, a sinful secret tucked away across the country. They’d be better off without him.

Michael was nowhere to be seen in the elegant hotel room as she clicked the door shut, and it was just as well - Rebekah was in desperate need of a shower; a long one.

The water pressure was perfect, and she eagerly pulled the steam into her lungs, expecting it quell her frantic trembling. Pink clouded the water at the shower floor and Rebekah watched with idle brown eyes as it swirled down the drain.

She felt cleaner as she patted herself dry, oddly fascinated with her flushed reflection in the mirror, but her nerves just wouldn’t settle, and began to morph into something she was just too rattled to put her finger on.

Rebekah released a light sigh as the cool of hotel room washed against her heated face, and as she began to comb her fingers through her soaked hair, she saw him.

Michael stood in front of the broad window, curtains pushed to the side so he could gaze at the city below. His face glowed under the soft light, crystal whiskey tumbler glittering in his hand. He was still as a statue, shoulders level as he observed, and Rebekah now understood what her frazzled nerves were settling into as a familiar ache began to gather between her legs.

Her teeth sunk into the soft pillow of her lower lip as she silently watched Michael, marveling at the pristine smoothness of his suit. His coat lay neatly folded at the food of the large bed, tweed cap just next to it. Rebekah’s eyes fell to her Angel’s thick arms, the way the wrinkleless sleeve tightened around his bicep as he lifted the glass to his lips.

Rebekah needed him.

“You’re anxious, my love,” Michael rumbled, and her breath caught at the reflection of mossy eyes in the darkened window.

“Yeah,” she croaked, shifting the bleached towel over her breasts. “I am.”

“Why?”

Rebekah’s bare feet guided her across the soft carpet, and before she even realized what was happening, her hand was smoothing up his arm, fitting over the warmth of his big shoulder.

“I need you.” It was barely a whisper, but Michael understood. He set his drink on the small table by the window, long fingers curling around her wrist at his shoulder to push her away.

“Rebekah…” Green eyes rolled, firm jaw set. “How many times-”

“Please,” Rebekah beseeched, chocolate eyes blown wide, fingers finding the faint stubble of his cheeks as she pulled his face down to hers.

Michael didn’t move as he let her lick at his mouth, didn’t protest as she caught his plump bottom lip between her teeth, watching as it popped back into place with her imprints left behind.

“Michael,” she breathed. “I need you so bad. Please.” She let a hand run down his chest to palm his cock through his slacks. “I wanna make you feel good…”

“I feel fine, Reb-” He made a sound low his a throat, and Rebekah smiled.

With her eyes still anchored to his, she let her towel drop to pool at her feet, irritated that his gaze stayed set. “Please, Sir?” she whispered, taking his hand to press against her breast. “I can make you feel so _good_.”

Michael’s lips parted as if words were forming, but he quickly shut them as the woman before him began to sink to her knees. “Fine,” the Archangel sighed, thick fingers combing her wet hair back, gripping at the crown to force her eyes back to his. “If this is truly your need, but then you must sleep. We have important work tomorrow. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” Her fingers worked quickly to unfasten him, and her mouth watered as she wrapped her hand around the soft, warm girth of him, pulling him free. She felt him twitch in her palm, his body responding to her before he could voice it. Rebekah released him to lick a wide stripe up her palm, then gripped him by the root to work the velvety head into her mouth.

Michael let out a heavy breath as her lips closed around him, and Rebekah’s stretched lips spasmed in an almost smile at the sounds she was already pulling out of him.

Though he had a deep repulsion towards sex; so animalistic, so _disgustingly_ human, Michael couldn’t deny the way her full lips felt around him; so soft and plush, the way she pushed and pulled against him, the way he couldn’t help but swell in the wet heat of her mouth. He watched with a kind of awe at the way his shaft glistened; slicked up and shiny from his Chosen’s ministrations.

Rebekah’s heart pounded as she worked him over, eyes rolling back at the delicious weight of him against her tongue. She sealed her lips tighter, bobbed her head a little faster, breaking out in chills as Michael’s fingers scraped along her scalp. She felt her own slick dribble out of her to roll down her smooth thighs, and she’d fuck herself as she sucked him off if she had a free hand.

A wave of pride surged through Rebekah, and she hummed around him when Michael began to absently rock his hips, the head of his dick passing the back wall of her throat as he fucked in deeper. She pumped and twisted with both hands as her lips moved over him, reveling in the breathy pants and grunts pushing from Michael’s chest.

Desperate for air herself, Rebekah slid off of him with a wet pop, hand still slicking up and down as she pumped him to completion. Her eyes were dangerous when she slid her tongue from her mouth, let it lay flat over the plump curve of her bottom lip, and began to tap the tip of him against her.

Michael watched her with glazed eyes, pink flushing his cheeks, fingers tightening against her scalp. Rebekah dove onto him again, just in time for hot, sticky spurts to hit the back of her tongue and throat. She greedily swallowed every bit of it down, smacking her lips just for show as she rose back to her feet.

The Archangel cleared his throat, forest green eyes purposefully avoiding hers as he tucked himself away, but Rebekah would have none of it. Her fingers curled behind his warm ears as she guided his face to hers, a sated grin blossoming across her face though she was still achingly empty.

“Thank you, Michael,” she whispered, her nerves notably calmer. “I love you, my Angel.”


End file.
